


[Podfic] Don't Overdo It

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such a baby,” Arthur taunted without any heat, smoothing Merlin’s hair off of his forehead. “I had the exact same cold and I wasn’t nearly this bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Overdo It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Overdo It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729900) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/mp3/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%205%5d%20Don't%20Overdo%20It.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:23:07 | 21 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%205%5d%20Don't%20Overdo%20It.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:23:07 | 10 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
For more notes, thanks and credits please check out the extended reader's notes in part 10 of this series.  



End file.
